


Threes a Crowd

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: What if Duncan had cheated on Veronica with Kendall? What if Logan knew about it?A little one shot musing based off a 'leverage' prompt that I might want to expand.





	Threes a Crowd

     Logan entered the suite, kicking off his sneakers by the door and dropping his backpack with a thud. His night had no plans, maybe a little play station or a movie later. First, he was going to order room service and- yikes, he sighed, looking down at his socked feet. Coming from Duncan’s room, sounds of… adult pleasure escaped through the not-nearly-soundproof-enough doors, and Logan winced. His ex girlfriend and his best friend were hardly the hotel porn he wanted to come to, but he stayed frozen in his spot.

    He could tease Veronica and Duncan til the cows came home, but. Hotel bed sex was a far cry from making out in the backseat of his X-Terra, while her dad sharpened his knives on the couch.

     When he heard a cry of _Duncan_ , Logan was ready to run for the door without his shoes and everything, but he realized… that wasn’t Veronica’s voice. Duncan _wasn’t_ with Veronica. Duncan was cheating on Veronica; Logan put the pieces together slowly, one at a time, like he was connecting the dots.

     The whimpers from beyond the door quickened their pace, and Logan realized he was familiar with Duncan’s bedmate. Kendall Casablancas, his brain placed the voice, and he wasn’t surprised at her. But at Duncan? If all was rosey in paradise with Veronica, then why with the Kendall Casablancas-ing. Heat and anger balled Logan’s fists, and he tried to calm himself. Caring about Veronica, thinking about what would hurt her, who would hurt her, was supposed to be an impulse of the past. Their relationship was finished, and all they had left to trade each other were barbed words and glares across the hotel suite.

   Was that the headboard slamming? Logan shook his head at the pace. Those sounds never came from the room when Veronica was in with Duncan. But Logan knew he wouldn’t quanlify Kendall’s bedroom activities as romantic.

   But Veronica and Duncan were supposed to be all about the romance, all about the syrupy sweet highschool lovebirds who found each other after she took a detour through Badboytown and decided she didn’t like the view. _Duncan Kane the Heartbreaker,_ was never supposed to be the headline. Especially not when it was Veronica’s heart.

     The noises stopped suddenly, and Logan just thanked whatever deity that Duncan himself apparently wasn’t a loud finisher. Sitting back against the arm of the couch, Logan crossed his arms deciding a play.

     Beating the crap out of Duncan hardly seemed like the best viable option. Although, it had points for the enjoyment potential. But Veronica would see the bruises, ask questions, get heartbroken. He wanted to avoid the last two steps of that plan. As if skipping the ‘ask questions’ part of Veronica Mars was possible.

     Putting his head down and letting all three of them work the mess out for themselves, had its own merits. Veronica and Duncan kept insisting that their relationship was none of Logan’s business, maybe it that was finally convenient if true. But, as soon as Logan heard Kendall call out Duncan’s name, he knew he wasn’t just gonna be able to let it go. Letting it go would earn him internal points for his big show of indifference, but he wasn’t sure that was still the impression he was trying to give off.

     Talking to Veronica directly had all the shoot the messenger components that Logan didn’t want to get into with her. And then it would be him breaking her heart, again. _Him_ hurting her, again.

     When the shower in Duncan’s bathroom started running, Logan pushed himself off the couch and went for the doors on Duncan’s room, pretty much past the point of civility but still unsure who was in the shower and who was still in bed.

     “Everybody decent?” Logan swung the door without knocking, voice angry but unsurprised to see Kendall Casablancas putting her underwear back on. “Oh, nope, nobody decent here, huh,” he leaned in the doorway. “Is it just that you can’t help yourself? Rich guy dick around, so here you are?”

    “I shouldn’t have to tell you, of all people, that I’m not the one who can’t help myself. Rich guys see me, and well. You know the rest,” Kendall smiled sideways at him, and this time it turned Logan’s stomach.

     “Don’t you usually dress faster than this? Get out, seriously, I don’t care that you’re still undressed,” Logan shooed her, hurried her. If Veronica walked in… the words nuclear explosion were coming to mind.

     “Jeez, jealous much?” Kendall laughed, pulling her shirt over her head. Her bra was somewhere…. Not that she really felt she needed it with this particular top.

     “Please hear me when I tell you that this is the least attractive I’ve ever found you,” Logan snapped his fingers to hurry her along.

     The shower stopped in the bathroom, and Kendall turned to Logan with a smile.

     “What? You mind being twice tunnel buddies with your BFF? Or is it that you’re just dying for a little triage experiment? How close are you two?” Fixing her hair in the mirror, Kendall turned to Duncan when the bathroom door opened, and Duncan froze, towel around his waist and all, with Logan standing in the doorway. “Besides, you should be thanking me; now you have all this leverage over Duncan Kane, maybe you can use it to do something to stop pathetically pining for Veronica.” With a shrug, Kendall picked up her purse and checked her phone. “Gotta run; it’s been fun, Duncan,” she waved her fingers and pushed past Logan, still standing at the door.

     “Well?” Logan prompted Duncan, who hadn’t moved past the bathroom.

     “What, like you get the lock on being a bad person? A bad boyfriend? So I gave in, I wanted to blow off some steam,” Duncan threw a hand up, “can I put some pants on, man?” He asked, but Logan didn’t budge.

     “What about Veronica?” Logan shook his head. “I mean do you even know what this would-”

     Duncan laughed, shaking his head. “You don’t care about Veronica, you do care about her, you’re enemies, you’re together, you’re broken up, you’re in love with each other; what _about_ Veronica, Logan? She’s not here, is she?” Looking around dramatically, Duncan turned his back to Logan and put on a pair of pants. “She can’t know,” he sighed, not looking back at his best friend.

“She’ll find out,” Logan said, and didn’t like how it sounded like a warning.


End file.
